Pregnant
by obsessedsoul
Summary: From pregnancy test to the baby's birth; River is pregnant and hormonal...and not entirely prepared for motherhood. (Note: the plot will probably be different, kinda AU, from my other time baby fics) Rated T for safety...all the 'biology' stuff, ya know ;)
1. Discovery

_The Silent was closing in on River, forcing her to back against the wall. Her gun lay out of reach a few feet away. There was no way of her reaching it; no chance whatsoever. She attempted to steady her nerves as the creature advanced on her, it's pale, long fingertips extended out towards her face. River averted her eyes and cringed at the thought of the creature's touch. Suddenly, a pain like no other coursed through her body. She lost all control, and felt herself crumble onto the ground. The air in her lungs burned. She couldn't breathe- oxygen was leaving her-she couldn't even scream. But she heard something within her mind, a terrifying noise. The sound was that of a child, a young girl, shrieking._

River's eyes opened suddenly, launching her out of the nightmare. She gasped for breath, her chest heaving madly from shock. Her body was drenched in sweat, her hearts beating violently as she tried to regain her senses. River stared at the ceiling and placed her hands wearily upon her sweaty forehead. This was the fifth time she'd had a nightmare this week alone. It was absolutely ridiculous. She could barely sleep, she was stressed to the point of madness, and she…

Right on cue, River felt a wave of nausea overcome her, causing her body to shiver. She rolled her body towards the edge of the bed, just in time to heave up her stomach contents into the rubbish bin she'd positioned there in anticipation. River groaned, miserable with her situation, and spit into the bin in an attempt to expel the horrid taste from her mouth. She noticed that some vomit had coated a few of her golden curls, so she grabbed a towel from her bedside table and began to wipe it off, but before she could finish, she found herself vomiting yet again.

Convinced that was the last of it, River pulled herself into a sitting position, resting her head against the bed's headboard. She glanced over at the clock. It was 5:03 in the morning. Fantastic. After a moment of stasis, she forced herself to get out of bed to take a shower.

The water was scolding hot, and it felt amazing against her skin. The heat seemed to be restorative to her body, rejuvenating her energy, awakening her mind and body. Showers were the only solace she had these past few mornings. She took a moment then to rest her head against the tile wall of the shower. What the bloody hell was happening to her? The constant nausea and restlessness was driving her mad. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. If only she could have used the TARDIS to discover the answer, but unfortunately, she hadn't seen The Doctor in over a month. She had tried countless times to contact him, but it was to no avail. A hospital wasn't an option for her either; River didn't trust the personnel. Just one slip of the tongue could deliver her back into the hands of the Silence. And she wasn't going to let that bloody happen.

River turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Mindlessly, she dried herself off with a towel and dropped the wet thing onto the floor. Naked, she reentered the bedroom, and perched herself on the edge of the bed. She'd done a medical scan once before, but it had been inconclusive. There was no reason for her to think it would work this time around, only a few days later, but she had to try, if only for the slim chance that the results would be different this time around.

So, with a heavy sigh, River lifted the scanner off of the table, turned it towards her, and allowed it to scan her body. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, hoping for an answer, any answer, even if it predicted an imminent demise.

It was to her relief when she heard a beep, a positive sound, not the usual depressed beep signaling failure. She whipped the device around, clutching it in her hands, staring at the screen with anticipation as the results loaded.

**_Scan Results: Fetus detected. Species: Unknown. _**

River's hands shook with horror, causing her to drop the scanner to the ground.

_A baby. No. Anything but this._

* * *

It was impossible. Completely and utterly impossible. There was no way that she, River Song, could be pregnant. How? She and The Doctor, they were genetically incompatible…weren't they?

She couldn't believe it, even hours after the initial shock.

_It was not possible._

But, after taking five of the best EPTs that 51st Century science had to offer, she was forced to realize the truth.

In despair, she chucked the tests into the trash. She didn't want a constant visual reminder of what grew inside her. Her chest constricted as a wave of anxiety bubbled at the pit of her stomach, threatening to heave up its contents once more. Oh, her stomach, she didn't want to think about her stomach right now. She couldn't face it.

She collapsed back onto her bed and ran tense fingers through her hair and across her clammy face. There was no anger, nor the energy to cry, within her. She simply stared blankly at the ceiling, her breaths deep with desolation.

What was there to do? River couldn't tell her husband about it. They weren't meant to be parents. She was a restless, trigger-happy, psychopath, and he…that impossible man…the ancient man-child who never kept same company or stayed in one place for too long. Their lives were too…unstable, too dangerous to raise a child.

She could not conceal the pregnancy; that was certain. He would discover the truth eventually, and betraying his trust would be a fate worse than anything else.

She considered for a fleeting moment to be rid of it all together, before the chance of discovery was even possible. But no, no no no. Absolutely not. If he ever learned what she'd done, he would be devastated. He'd never forgive her. And she'd never forgive herself.

Nor could she give the baby away once it was born; this was completely out of the question. The baby, as the scanner determined, was not a full Time Lord…it was utterly unique. If she allowed the child to be given to someone else's care, then the horrible things that once happened to her would most certainly befall the child as well. The idea was unbearable. She most certainly was not going to allow that to happen. Not her baby.

A weak smile graced her face then. She glanced down at her abdomen, allowing her hands to brush across it lightly with affection. It was strange; her determination to protect the child had brought maternal instinct to the surface. She did have it in her after all.

She loved her baby, their baby, more than she believed possible. Her smile broadened at the thought. _Their _child. A product of their love in physical form. She stroked her belly once more, her hands now steady. Granted, she was terrified beyond belief, but the idea of a little child, part her, part Doctor, laughing and running around the TARDIS, drowned the fear.

This child was impossible, so rare, so precious. And she would love it with all her hearts.

But suddenly, she realized something more terrifying than the thought of raising a child: she had to tell her husband.


	2. Confessions

**Okay, so I decided to bring Clara into this, in part because I wanted to write Clara and River's first meeting, and also because it makes the dynamic more fun! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Clara ran to the oven the moment the timer went off. With high hopes, she opened the oven door, only to be assaulted by smoke. Her groans of failure were soon overtaken with violent coughing. She fanned the fumes away from her face with one hand, while its mitt-covered twin extracted the burnt soufflé from the depths of the hot appliance.

"Now you're just being mean," she grumbled at the TARDIS as she dumped the soufflé, pan and all, down the garbage chute.

_Yet another failed venture, _she thought to herself, silently cursing the TARDIS's disdain for her.

"Hello?"

She jumped at the sudden sound of a female voice echoing throughout the TARDIS. For a moment, Clara had believed it to be the voice of the ship itself, but then she heard it once more.

"Doctor? Sweetie I need to talk to you."

_What in the heavens? _

Clara abandoned her post in the kitchen, fueled by curiosity.

"Hello?" She called as she entered the hall.

It was then she practically crashed into the woman.

Clara jumped back suddenly, completely taken aback by the presence of another person in the TARDIS.

She whipped the hair out of her face and, with quite the tough-gal stance, looked her up and down. She was quite pretty, full-bodied, had a massive mop of curly golden hair…and she had a gun on her hip.

"Who are you?" she questioned suspiciously. Clara could tell she wasn't someone to be crossed.

"You first," she refuted with confidence, crossing her arms and cocking her chin up haughtily.

The woman raised an eyebrow in response.

The TARDIS groaned then, and the woman smirked with what looked like realization, her body language relaxing.

"You're Clara, the new companion," she stated with a touch of amusement.

"Yeah, and who are you? And how did you know my name?"

They were interrupted by The Doctor dashing frantically down the hallway towards them, fire extinguisher in hand.

"Smoke!" he announced. "Extractor fans on!"

"Oh, sweetie, calm down," River said with an eye roll.

"It's only a burnt soufflé," Clara added.

"Oh," The Doctor said, dropping the fire extinguisher to the floor, "Again?"

Clara gave him a glare of death.

"Ah, yes, well…glad we didn't panic," he added, fidgeting awkwardly.

River scoffed. The Doctor turned attention towards her, finally realizing who stood before him. His eyes lit up.

"Hello River," he said with a grin.

"Hello Sweetie," she responded as the Doctor stepped forward and planted a kiss on her cheek.

River emitted a throaty chuckle at his affection.

"Couldn't stay away from me, could you Doctor Song?" The Doctor teased, "Need your ol' fella to fix you up, eh? What'd you shoot this time?"

River rolled her eyes again.

"Um, Doctor, who is this?" Clara inquired, feeling distinctly out of place in the presence of these two.

It took a moment for The Doctor to take his eyes off of River.

"Um, Clara, this is River," he was grinning oafishly, "River, Clara. There we are, all acquainted, please don't fight." He said the last part with a flourished boop on River's nose.

Clara's eyebrows were ruffled in amusement and curiosity. She'd never seen this side of The Doctor before.

"Am I missing something here?" she asked, her hand gesturing back and forth between them.

The Doctor's face reddened with embarrassment.

River stared at him, lips pursed.

"Well?" Clara prompted.

River stepped closer to the Doctor's side. "You haven't told her, have you?" she whispered in his ear, her tone a mix of amusement and reprimand. "You bad boy…"

"Is she another victim of the 'snog box?'" Clara guessed. "Did you lure her in like you do with all the girls? Promising adventures across time and space?" She was visibly frustrated and a bit jealous, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"'Snog box?'" River repeated with a light laugh, "I'm loving the sound of that."

"River, stop it," The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"Make me," she teased.

"Who are you?!" Clara asked again with determination.

River turned on her heels to face the girl straight on.

"As this space-idiot here failed to mention," she tossed a dirty look The Doctor's way, "I am Professor River Song, _The Doctor's wife._"

"Hang on, what?" Clara said, directing the question at the ashamed man before her. "Wife? You have a _wife? _A _wife _who you forget to mention? Yeah, that's completely normal!"

"Clara-" The Doctor began.

"Honestly, I knew there was something weird about you! Showing up at my doorstep, watching me throughout time! Ugh! You're_ married _and yet you still look for girls to 'travel' with! Is this actually what you do?"

"It's not like that!" The Doctor declared, his shyness finally overcome with the need to defend himself.

"Then what is it _like?" _She spat, advancing and poking him hard on the chest. The Doctor rubbed the spot, murmuring "_ow"_quietly.

"Why do you need me then, if you've got her?" she pressed.

"I get…I don't know…lonely," was the only response he could think of.

Clara smacked him across the cheek, and with a huff, stomped off down the corridor. "I'm going to my room!" she announced without turning her back. "This is too weird. River I'll leave him for you to torture!"

The Doctor avoided eye contact with his wife like an ashamed child.

"Honestly, you are such an idiot sometimes," River muttered.

"River, I-"

"Sweetie, you _need to set boundaries_. You can't go leading her on like that!"

"I didn't mean to, it's just that…"

"What, your marital status just slipped your mind, hmm?"

"I…"

"Oh, you embarrass me," River scoffed, and she marched down the hallway to her bedroom.

The Doctor remained in the hallway, utterly dejected.

* * *

River stormed into her bedroom and quickly shut the door. Finally alone, she allowed her steeled exterior to come down, and she slid down the door onto the floor. Her body was limp with exhaustion, confusion, and overwhelming disappointment.

She let out a depressed sigh and massaged her temples in an attempt to comfort herself. All the negative thoughts from earlier that morning came flooding back, along with some tears…it took all of her power to hold them back.

_These stupid hormones, _she thought. _They're going to be the end of me._

She just felt so alone. The Doctor was being a moron, but more than usual. It was nothing short of upsetting.

Of course, she was happy, grateful in fact, that he'd found someone to keep him in line. The Doctor traveling alone was a recipe for disaster. She held nothing against Clara, quite the opposite: she liked Clara very much. The girl had a strong personality which she admired. It was good for The Doctor to have someone who didn't depend on him for a change.

But still, why hadn't he mentioned her to Clara? Dozens of horrid ideas about her not being attractive, of him forgetting her, along with other thoughts crossed her mind. She was losing touch with him; her beloved husband.

_Of all the damn times to be pregnant._

She heard footsteps approach, then a hesitant knock on her door.

"River?" he heard her husband say, his voice was quiet, as if he was afraid the act of speaking would land him in more trouble.

"What?" she replied weakly.

"Can you please let me in? I want to talk…to explain myself."

After a short pause, River decided to lift herself off the floor and let her husband into their bedroom.

"Go on," she said, gesturing for him to sit on their bed. She perched herself uncomfortably beside him.

The Doctor took her hands in his and kissed them softly.

The affection was wasted on her. "I want to know why."

The Doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, River. It was not my intention to hurt you."

His face was full of sorrow. _Oh damn him, _River thought. She couldn't help but give into him whenever he went all 'baby faced.'

"Sweetie," she said, her voice noticeably more tender, "What's wrong?" She brought a hand up to his hair, and swept the bangs gently out of his eyes. River could see that he was getting teary, so she waited for him to speak.

"When…when your parents…" His voice was shaky. "When we lost your parents…I…it was too much…"

"I know…" River agreed, recalling how he moped around the TARDIS afterwards. He had clung tightly to her in bed that she thought he wasn't ever going to let her go. They had even made love that night, despite their sorrow. It was unlike anything she'd experienced before with him. There was no lust, no flames of passion. It was just full of tenderness, longing, love, and intimacy…it was slow, desperate, and beautiful, as if they both were afraid it was going to be their last. _The baby had been conceived then_, she mused.

"I get too involved…I'm selfish…too attached to people. I hurt them, River. Every one of them is damaged by me. I try to stay away…"

"Oh, sweetie," River breathed. She realized now what was going on. It wasn't that he didn't love her, quite the opposite. He loved her so much that he was afraid of losing her. Her poor nostalgic idiot.

"You're not going to hurt me," she reassured him.

"I already have."

"No, no you haven't," she refuted.

"I'm sorry."

"You are always and completely forgiven, my love," she whispered to him, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"That's my line," he muttered, his spirit slightly improved.

"You're such a nostalgic idiot."

"So I've been told."

He turned to look at her. "I love you, River."

"And don't you ever forget it," she added before her lips claimed his for the first time in weeks.


	3. Spoilers

A little while later, River finally coaxed a disgruntled Clara out of her room. She apologized for slapping The Doctor, and he, much to River's amusement, apologized for being such an idiot. All was explained and forgiven; they had a good laugh about it.

Afterwards, Clara decided to excuse herself once more. She had a soufflé to perfect.

"Thank you," The Doctor said, turning to his wife.

"That's what I'm here for, sweetie: to clean up your mess," River responded with a smirk.

"Is that why you're here, Doctor Song?" her husband inquired.

"To check up on you? Absolutely not," she denied coquettishly.

"Hmm…what do you think of Clara then?"

River smirked.

"Jealous, are we?"

River expression now read, 'Really, me jealous?' She crossed her arms. "Sweetie, we're married. I'm stuck with you for life."

The Doctor's face brightened at the thought. He circled River slyly; she kept a peripheral lock on him as he came closer and closer to her neck.

"Why are you here then, Doctor Song?" he whispered alluringly into her ear in a way that made her shiver with delight. "I didn't message you."

"What, so now I can only visit by invitation only?" she teased. "Can't a girl just pop in to see her idiot husband every now and then?"

"Oh no, I know you better than that, Doctor Song. What's on your agenda?"

"Nothing."

"Am I going to have to seduce it out of you?"

"Oh darling, no, please don't."

"Then tell me."

She gave in. "Fine."

But she paused for a moment. The only question that remained was _how. _She really hadn't thought that through.

The TARDIS groaned lightly, voicing a suggestion. River's lips widened into a smile.

"Oh bless…" she murmured.

"What?" The Doctor was puzzled, and the slightest bit frustrated. He could speak everything…except for 'TARDIS,' and that drove him mad.

"Follow me," she answered calmly, taking him by the hand.

"River, what are you doing?" He asked as she led him down the hallway.

"Spoilers."

He exhaled with annoyance. "Oh come on; don't do that."

"Patience sweetie…Let's see…across from our room…here we are." They stopped in front of an ornate wooden door, painted a vibrant TARDIS blue.

"That's new," The Doctor pondered.

"Go on then, open it," she prompted.

With a quizzical expression, The Doctor opened the door.

"River what-"

The walls of the room twinkled with the light of millions of stars. Galaxies, moons, suns, asteroids: practically all of space was suspended there, painted to the wall. The Doctor ran his fingers along it, soaking in the visual wonder. He looked to the ceiling, where a rotating chandelier sparkled, making the planets dance with dots of light. Its beauty was a rival for space itself.

The Doctor's curiosity led his eyes back down to the floor, where furniture the color of suns sat neatly arranged. He approached them cautiously…there was a vibrant golden wardrobe with matching bookshelf, dresser, and a table with a basket of toys atop. Light blue plush sofa, rocker, and armchair filled out the space, but the corner was what caught his attention.

Hanging from the ceiling was a multi-colored canopy. The Doctor moved towards it, his brows ruffled in confusion. He pulled back the cloth: revealing a platform which held…

His cot.

A shaky hand reached out and enclosed around one of the short corner posts. He stared at the star mobile which floated above the bedding, and his hearts beating frantically in his chest.

_"Hush now, spoilers." The countdown hit zero and The Doctor was blinded by light as River sacrificed herself. _

"Sweetie?" Her voice called from behind him, sounding weak.

He heard her approach him, and only moved when he felt her gentle touch on his arm.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

The look on his face terrified her. Other than a quick sidelong glance in her direction, her husband eyes remained transfixed on the cot.

Her heart sank. She didn't know what to say, what to do.

She turned to go, but The Doctor's hand caught hers.

Their eyes locked, both filled with the same fear and tenderness.

"Please…" she pleaded for him to say something.

"River," was all he could utter.

"Hmm?" The sound she made was more whimper than a question.

He took her hands in his, staring into her eyes. "Are you…"

Her terror prevented words from forming.

"River, don't play games with me," he stated gravely.

"I promise you, I'm not," she reassured him.

"River. Then say it, _please. _I need… I need to hear you say it." His voice was soft, but calm.

River bit her lip as she took a step forward. She guided her husband's hands to her, laying them to rest on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant," she said, unable to hold back a smile as she looked to him.

Much to her relief, the Doctor's eyes brightened, threatening to spill tears as he laughed lightly with joy.

"Really?"

"Yes," she confirmed, her emotions overtaking her.

"That means…"

"I'm afraid it does…" she laughed.

"You and me we…" He stared down at her abdomen with wonder.

"Yes," she purred.

"Oh River," he gasped, drawing her into his arms. She sighed with relief and joy as he held her tight. The Doctor pulled back only to bring her closer, his lips meeting hers in a fury of love. Tears of happiness mixed with their kisses for what seemed like forever.

The Doctor drew back from the embrace. He whispered "I love you," as he cradled his wife's face in his hands, wiping away extraneous tears with his thumbs.

"And I you, my love," she responded.

"We're going to be parents," he said with even a wider smile than before.

Suddenly, he left River's side and dashed out into the hallway.

"Clara," he called with excitement, "come here! We're going to have a baby!"

"I'm sorry, _what?!" _

River chuckled. Her beautiful idiot was at it again. _Poor Clara. _


	4. Pillow Talk

River retired early, exhausted from the day's rollercoaster of emotions. This baby way barely two months old and already it was changing her in more ways than she could have believed.

Hours after her head sunk into the soft pillow, a crack of light and the sound of the bedroom door opening woke her.

"Mmmm, hello sweetie," she greeted her husband groggily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead. He turned towards their closet and began to remove his clothes.

"Staying, are we?" River inquired. Her husband sleeping was a bit of an odd thing, and sleeping next to her in bed was even more of a rarity.

"Of course, dear," he whispered fondly. River felt the covers beside her peel back and the weight of his body as he crawled into bed beside her. "I wouldn't miss being in bed with you for the world." He snuggled up right behind her, one arm resting on top of the silk gown material which covered her belly, and the other gently playing with her blonde curls.

"Hmm," River muttered, her eyes fluttering closed once again as she tucked his arm under hers, "you've certainly passed up the opportunity before."

"Never again," he whispered into her ear. He planted soft kisses on her shoulder, rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"Sweetie…stop it, I'm trying to sleep," she half-heartedly protested.

"Time Machine, love," he reminded her, his hips pressing closer into her behind.

"Yes, but Sweetie I need to get back to the University in the morning."

"Work, work, work," he muttered into her ear, placing a soft kiss on her neck. "You're staying here, Doctor Song."

"Doctor, I…"

"No," he refuted.

River turned in his arms to face him. "You can't possibly-"

He silenced her by stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers, "I am not letting you and _our baby _out of my sight."

"Sweetie, I'm perfectly capable…"

"I know," he whispered gently, whisking a stray curl off her face.

"I have my own life. The University-"

"They will understand. Go on sabbatical."

"Sweetie, I-I can't…"

"Yes," he acknowledged, "I know, honey."

"So what would you have me do?" she asked, running her hand tenderly over his chest.

"River, _please,_" he whispered, kissing her temple,"Please give our child the safety of the TARDIS. And of _us, _together."

She didn't protest this time. Rather, she rested her head against his chest in an attempt to avoid giving him an answer. Her husband had a good point, although she was loath to admit it. The TARDIS, no matter how unstable and chaotic, _was _the safest place for her and the baby to be. The Doctor had so many enemies who would stop at nothing to take their child from them. The baby was, like her, a unique miracle' a near impossible addition to the Time Lord race. She wouldn't let them do it. She wouldn't let her child be killed, or worse, turned into a weapon like she was.

In her mind's eye, that horrid day when Kovarian had come for her replayed in a vivid flash. That dreadful woman and those soldiers barging through the doors of the…_University. _

"I'm so stupid," she muttered, her eyes watering in frustration, "The Silence has infiltrated the University before. I-I can't go back…" Her body quivered at the thought.

"River, it's okay," he reassured her, holding her closer to him. She was tense. Vulnerable. This wasn't the River he was used to. But the baby had changed everything.

"River, I've got you. You're safe," he said. "I _won't_ everlet you suffer."

"Don't say things you can't guarantee…"

The Doctor pulled back from his wife. He tipped her chin up, looking straight into her eyes. "I can _promise _you that I will do everything to keep you safe. And I _guarantee _that for once, our timelines _will be linear_. Being apart during the pregnancy would upset and frustrate us to no end." She felt his gentle touch upon her belly again, this time his hand snaking up underneath her nightgown, coming to rest protectively over her navel. "This baby is _wonderfully _impossible and I don't want to miss a single moment."

"Oh Doctor," River murmured with a smirk, "is this your way of getting me to settle down?"

"'Settle down?'" he repeated with a scoff. "Since when has River Song ever been the type for 'settling down?' No _you,_" he clarified with a boop on her nose that made it crinkle, "are in for the ride of your life. You and me-"

"Time and space," she finished, snuggling against him.

"Exactly."

She sighed into his chest. "What are we going to do?"

He stroked her hair. "I don't know. Run?"

River chuckled softly before allowing her eyes to close again. And for the first time in a long time, she slept peacefully, wrapped in her husband's arms.


	5. Shopping

**_3 months pregnant_**

River stood in front of the mirror, groaning as she attempted to zip her jeans.

"Goddamn it," she swore under her breath as she strained to force the button together. "You're making Mummy fat!"

The fabric wouldn't give, so River resorted to lying on the bed, praying it would re-distribute her baby bump just enough so she could force the button through the hole.

River screamed in frustration, her body collapsing in defeat. _So now normal pants are out of the question…Fantastic._

* * *

"Good morning sweetie," River greeted her husband as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi honey," he responded, not looking up from his latest tinkering project.

"Morning Clara. Something smells good."

"Really? It's just French toast…" Clara said, looking up from the griddle. Her eyes widened at the sight of the woman before her. River winked at her, grabbing a piece of bread to nom on while she waited for proper food. She leaned up against the counter in a comfortable-yet-sultry pose. Clara smiled with amusement and turned her attention back to cooking.

"Um, Doctor? Do you want some French toast?" Clara called, grinning internally at the trap she way laying.

"What?" The Doctor looked up from his project, "French to-woah! River! What are you-you-you're…"

"Yes?" she answered innocently. The Doctor's jaw had dropped and he was attempting to shield his eyes.

Clara was giggling madly.

"Oi! You-you stop it! Both of you!" he yelled.

"Isn't he precious?" River said to the companion.

"_River,_" The Doctor growled.

"What? Do you not like what I'm wearing?" she teased.

"It's…it's what you're-_not_…"

"Really?" River responded with a pout. She looked down at her clothes: one of her husband's shirts, barely buttoned and slightly taught around her belly, a black lace bra that pushed up her magnificent cleavage, and a matching black lace thong. Nothing else.

"River-you're…_naked._"

Clara snorted with laughter.

"Sweetie, the definition of naked is not wearing any clothes…" she approached him. "I'm just…_scantily clad_, thanks to your little progeny here." She stroked her stomach tenderly.

"Yes, well," he said, placing his hands on top of hers, "But you _can't _go around like that…"

"Ooh, shopping trip?" Clara suggested with excitement.

"_Yes._" River's eyes lit up.

* * *

After sifting through what seemed like her entire closet, River finally settled upon a loose-fitting dress to wear.

"Right then, do we have money?" she asked as she walked into the console room. She and Clara looked to The Doctor expectantly.

"Uh-"

"Sweetie, money is essential to purchase clothing…" she reminded him.

"Ah, yes money! Give me one moment, back in a jiff!" he disappeared down one of the many TARDIS hallways. River and Clara looked at each other with expressions of disbelief

After a moment of clattering noises, The Doctor finally reappeared, his hands full of banknotes. "Is this enough? I'm never really sure…"

River rolled her eyes at her husband's ignorance. "Yes, sweetie, it's more than enough."

Clara stashed the notes in her purse, slightly wary of the amount she possessed.

* * *

The TARDIS landed without its usual hoopla, as River wanted to be as discreet as possible.

The Doctor swung the doors open. "Ah ha! Yes! Brilliant!" They were in a magnificently huge department store. "I love these…" He dashed off towards the toy section.

"Sweetie-" River sighed as her husband disappeared.

"C'mon, River," Clara reassured her, taking her hand. "Let's go to the maternity department."

* * *

"The key is to find trousers that can expand," Clara told her as they skimmed through the racks, "so that you won't have to buy too many new clothes every few weeks…"

"Such as?" River was practically clueless when it came to anything maternity related.

"Stretch waist bands!" Clara declared, holding up a pair with a smile.

River cringed. "I'll have to wear _that_?"

"Oh c'mon," Clara said with a laugh, "they're not that bad!"

"You won't be the one wearing them, dear," River responded, but nevertheless took them from her.

"How do you know so much about this, Clara?" River inquired.

"Oh, well one of the families I was a nanny for, the mum was pregnant-"

"You're a nanny?" River said, her interest peaked.

"Well, sort of. The jobs just seem to present themselves…"

"I always said that The Doctor needed a babysitter," River commented with a laugh.

Clara joined her, giggling madly. "He can be a little-"

"Childish?"

"I was going to say _erratic_."

"That too…" River laughed.

"Oh my stars," Clara suddenly gasped with a giggle, her attention suddenly drawn behind River, "Turn around."

River obliged. There he was, her idiot of a husband, parading towards her with an oafish grin, pushing a cart full of toys and clad in some child's musketeer hat and ridiculous bejeweled aviator sunglasses.

"Sweetie, what in name of sanity do you think you're doing?" River questioned with her hands on her hips.

"What?! It's cool! Look at all this cool stuff!" The Doctor answered like a child in a candy store. He held up a big, plushy stuffed snake and shook it lightly.

River wasn't as impressed as him. "And what exactly do you need that," she rifled through the cart of treasures, "or for a matter of fact, any of thisfor?"

"The baby…" The Doctor said. It almost sounded like a question.

River gave him an 'I'm not convinced' look. The Doctor hung his head, slightly embarrassed.

* * *

"River? River? _Riverrr?_" The Doctor whispered cautiously as he tiptoed lightly down the changing room aisle.

One of the doors swung open abruptly, and a mop of golden curls stuck out.

"_Sweetie, get in here!" _River hissed, holding the door open for him. He dashed in the changing room quickly.

His wife had removed her dress, leaving only her bra and panties on. She was in the midst of trying on the elastic waist bands Clara had selected for her. He attempted to hide a smirk.

"Oh stop it," River said playfully, but there was pain in her eyes as she turned towards the mirror. She held the trousers up hopelessly in front of her. "They look bloody ridiculous, I know, and it's only going to get worse as I get bigger."

"Never," The Doctor reassured her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her collar bone.

River's eye was drawn to the items her husband draped over her front.

"What's this?" she asked, her hand reaching to take them from him.

"I picked out some more suitable clothes for you, dear," The Doctor said with a smile.

"Lace nursing bras?" River observed, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "_Oh you bad boy…_"

"Yeah, well, I thought you'd like them," he said smugly.

"Obviously not as much as you will," River said, removing the straps of a black and cream bra off one of the hangers. "Hold this, will you?" she said, hanging him the garment.

Her hands now free, River unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. The Doctor inhaled sharply at the sight of her near nakedness, causing her to grin.

"Here, um, let me," he offered, stepping closer to her.

River extended out a hand for the garment, which was placed there, along with a kiss.

The Doctor stepped back with a pout as River adjusted her now-covered bust.

"Perfect band size…" she commented, "Someone's observant. The cup size-" Suddenly, her eyes grew dark. A sudden wave of emotion overcame her, and she sniffled to hold back tears.

"River? What's wrong?" The Doctor was horribly concerned in her sudden change of mood.

"Nothing, it's nothing, I just-" Tears overcame her. "Stupid hormones," she muttered.

"River, what is it?" He gently turned her to face him; she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"We shouldn't have come here," she whispered.

The Doctor tipped her chin up. "What do you mean?"

She didn't answer.

"River?"

"What-what if I…"

The Doctor took her hands in his, intertwining their fingers. "What?" he asked softly.

"The baby…what if it's too soon for us to…to…_what if I lose the baby?_" she practically whimpered, sniffling uncontrollably.

"Oh River, no no no." The Doctor said, pulling her into his arms. "Don't think about that, please don't think about that."

She sobbed into his shoulder as he reassuringly rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry, my love, I'm a mess…" she whispered between gasps.

"No, River, you're pregnant," he rebutted. "You're supposed to be hormonal. It's alright; look at me."

She sniffled and obliged him, allowing him wipe to the tears from her face. He kissed her softly on the lips. "River, _don't you dare _think those horrible things about the baby," he said, placing their hands together on top of her still barely-there belly. "I will guard this baby with my life," he stated, "We can scan you every day with the sonic if that makes you feel any better."

River nodded, somewhat comforted by his words. The Doctor slid down her body to his knees, and rested his head over her belly button. "Hello my love," he whispered, "this is your daddy speaking." A light giggle escaped from River's throat. "Now, behave yourself and please don't give Mummy any trouble…we love you so, so much and I don't want her to worry."

"Sweetie, I highly doubt the baby can hear you," River said, "it's still very early on."

"Ah, but you've got this beautiful bump here," he said, giving her skin a kiss.

"I'm going to get much bigger, darling," she reminded him, running her fingers through his hair.

"And I look forward to every minute of it," he whispered, standing back up. "Especially how magnificently you're going to fill out this bra."

"Stop it," River said, but her voice conveyed the opposite.

"Never," he whispered, pinning her against the wall as he kissed her fiercely.

"You know," she muttered into his mouth, "for a dressing room, I'm not really wearing much…"

"I'm not complaining," he responded, his lips caressing the side of her neck. River emitted a deep, content, throaty laugh of approval.

There was a knock at the door. "River? I've brought you more clothes to try," they heard Clara's voice announce.

River's body tensed, but her husband continued to pepper her body with kisses.

"Shhh…Sweetie, stop it," River whispered, snickering from how his lips tickled her skin.

"Clara! We're busy," The Doctor yelled, his voice muffled by flesh. River smacked his arm playfully in response.

"Are-are you two…seriously? In the _changing room_?!"

The Doctor broke free from River and stomped over to the door. He whipped it open and glared at his companion, "Oi! My wife's in hormonal distress!"

Clara crossed her arms. "What like some weird _Star Trek _alien Pon Farr thing?" she teased with a smile, "You have to snog it away?"

"Just...gimme the clothes," The Doctor huffed.

"Fine, I'll just wait outside for you two sex-obsessed aliens," Clara said, handing him the hangers.

* * *

A little while later, passions and cart filled, the couple emerged from the dressing room.

"All set?" Clara asked with a knowing smile.

River raised her eyebrows playfully as confirmation.

"Off we go to 'Baby-Land!" Clara announced as she turned to lead the way.

The Doctor squeezed River's hand reassuringly as they entered the baby department, hoping that she wouldn't have an emotional repeat.

Clara headed off towards the pacifiers. The Doctor watched River cautiously approach the tiny clothes folded perfectly on the multiple shelves of the display table. River Song, the woman who could make a Dalek cry for mercy, was petrified by a bunch of cotton onesies.

"You alright, honey?" He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes," she answered honestly, extending her hand up to cup his cheek. "It's just so new and strange…"

"Mmm, yes I know," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know about _any _of this," River said, holding up a yellow shirt with a bumblebee stitched on it. "It's just, my mother and father…well, you know."

The Doctor kissed her neck affectionately.

"I've just never had a semblance of a normal family life," River sighed.

"You've got me now," he responded, his hands covering her belly protectively, "and Clara. Between the three of us this little girl will be _amazing._"

"Girl? Sweetie, you can't possibly know the baby's gender, it's too early on."

"I just know," he said with a kiss. "Now, let's pick out some cool clothes for the little one."

Clara reappeared then, holding two pacifiers. "Which one do you like, River? Stars or a bunny?"

"Stars," River answered, taking her selection from Clara.

"River, be back in a moment," The Doctor said. He grabbed Clara by the hand and dashed off to some displays a few rows down.

"Um, Doctor, what are we doing?" Clara inquired.

"Looking for bowties…" The Doctor said; his attention concentrated on scanning the shelves. He very nearly bumped into a sales lady.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"That's alright," she said, flashing a smile. "Can I help you find anything?"

"As a matter of fact, _yes,_" he said, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Do you have any baby bowties? Or perhaps a tiny fez?" He was absolutely giddy at the thought.

Clara crossed her arms and scoffed. "Are you really getting the baby a fez?"

"Yesss," he whined back childishly. "Fezzes are cool."

"So, are you having a boy?" the sales lady asked, her question aimed at Clara. "You're barely showing."

"Oh, no, no. It's not me, it's…we're not" Clara waved her hands defensively.

"She's my roommate!" The Doctor stammered. Clara looked at him with disbelief.

"Roomate? More like sister." She glared at him. "I'm his sister."

"Who lives with us," he added, pulling her into an awkward side hug. "C'mere sis," he said, giving her a noogie. Clara wanted to smack him.

"Okay…" The woman said, looking at their blatant height differences. She didn't seem convinced. Or perhaps she just thought they were _really _weird.

"My wife River, she's over there," he pointed. "The one with the nice hair."

"Oh…" the sales lady said, her eyebrows ruffled in confusion.

"What?" The Doctor said.

"Nothing."

"Well, obviously it was something," Clara retorted.

"No, it's just…the age difference." The sales lady was obviously uncomfortable.

The Doctor was puzzled.

"Are you adopting?" the lady attempted to clarify.

"No…" The Doctor refuted, "She's pregnant….Am I missing something?" he asked Clara.

"River, um…she looks older than you." She whispered the explanation, as if she was afraid the observation would infuriate him.

The Doctor's face was blank for a moment as he processed what she said. "What?!" he suddenly laughed. "River, _older than me_? Ha! No, no, no. I'm actually _much, much, much _older than her."

"Oh, um. I'm sorry," the girl apologized. "It's just that you look…"

"He's just a really good doctor," Clara interjected. "You know, skin regeneration…Anyways, be a dear and point us towards the fezzes and bowties, yeah?"

Clara dragged The Doctor away. "We should have gone to some intergalactic store…" she muttered. "Some people…_humans_… are so close-minded."

"Intergalactic malls are actually quite stuffy," The Doctor informed her, utterly unaware of the awkwardness of the previous conversation. "It's a nightmare to look for clothes in the right shape, plus they don't have all the cool stuff they've got here!"

Clara rolled her eyes.

* * *

"River, look! I got a onesie with a bowtie," The Doctor declared happily, holding it up to her belly. "So cool…and, and I found a fez!"

Clara gave an 'I tried' look of defeat.

"Where did you find a _mini _fez?" River demanded, fearful that the rest of Earth shared her husband's lunacy for ridiculous accessories.

"Halloween department," Clara answered. "Abu the monkey from _Aladdin._"

"This store has everything!"

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of," River mused.

"C'mon you two," Clara called, already on her way to the décor and 'home' section of the department, "keep up the pace!"

As if clothing selection hadn't been chaotic enough, The Doctor proved to be even more useless when it came to baby supplies:

"River, how many packs of diapers do we need? They're on sale! Oh and look! There's a jean design!"

Clara had to drag him away from the diapers after he attempted to stack as many packs as he could in his arms, causing a horrible avalanche due to his lack of coordination.

"Try picking out a highchair," she suggested.

"This one has hydraulic-"

"No, absolutely not!" River automatically refuted.

"Anything but _that one." _Clara groaned.

"They have baby baskets?" The Doctor asked, peering at the shelves.

"They're called _carriers,_" Clara explained.

"Honestly, sweetie, it's as if you've never been a father before…" River commented.

The Doctor immaturely mocked her.

"I saw that."

"Hold on, you've had kids before?" Clara asked.

"Just him-" River clarified. "I'm his _second _wife," she added with dramatic flair.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and made an unattractive snoring noise.

"When was this?" Clara asked.

"Oh a long, long time ago…" The Doctor waved off the question. "When did they invent these things?" he said, utterly entranced in swinging the carrier.

"They're pretty old, dear."

"Everything's new compared to me," he reminded her with a provoking smile.

"Heel, Benjamin," River teased, taking the carrier out of his hands.

"You first, Mrs. Robinson," he playfully growled into his wife's ear as he smacked her bottom.

"River, do you want a stroller," Clara asked, comparing price tags.

"No way!" The Doctor yelled enthusiastically. "Baby bouncy things! So cool!"

"Sweetie, in the TARDIS? We'd have to have the stabilizers on constantly. It would roll of the side…" River remarked. "Maybe we can get a bouncy door swing…if you behave. Come over here, I need you…"

The Doctor hopped over to where the women were looking at strollers. He stood up and did a mock salute. "Stroller inspector at your service."

"Sweetie, what do you think? This one has a removable carrier…"

The Doctor took the sample stroller's handles and attempted to push it, but the wheels didn't move. "What is-" He struggled with it further. "How does this work?!"

River rolled her eyes and released the wheel brake. The Doctor almost fell as the stroller finally rolled forwards.

"Okay, so that's how," he said. "I don't like it."

"This one's collapsible," Clara observed.

"I'll be the judge of that," The Doctor said, attempting to restore his dignity.

The women shook their heads as the Oncoming Storm wrestled with yet another stroller. "How in the blazes-" he muttered under his breath, lips pursed, trying in vain to straighten the framework. Just when he finally had it looking like a stroller, it collapsed on him again. "That's it! We're not getting a stroller!" he declared, letting it fall to the floor in frustration.

"It's a miracle he can tie his own shoes, let alone save entire planets," River whispered to Clara. They both were sniggering with laughter.

Clara then decided that she'd have a little fun with the Time Lord.

"River," she said with more volume than needed, "do you need a _breast pump_?" River smirked as The Doctor's head turned sharply.

"A _what_?"

"Breast pumps," Clara repeated, grabbing a box off the shelf and handing it to her extremely perplexed friend.

"What-what does it do?" he spluttered, moving the packaging every which way in an attempt to solve its content's mysteries. After a few moments, he still hadn't figured it out.

"Sweetie, think about it. What do babies eat?" River prompted.

"Milk?" he said, unsure of his answer.

"Yes, and where does it come from?"

"You…your…_breasts,_" he said in a hushed whisper, as if he were afraid someone would overhear him say it.

Clara was trying especially hard not to burst out laughing.

"Yes," River confirmed. "So what do _breast pumps _do?"

"Oh." The Doctor's eyes widened in shock. "You… they… um…yes, okay…" he scratched his cheek in discomfort.

"But _why_?" he inquired further as River took the box from him and placed it in the cart.

"I'll explain later," River said with a fond smile.

"I think we're all set then," Clara stated, her voice still light with amusement. They had filled up two carts full of baby stuff.

"Where's the check out?" River asked.

"On the other side," Clara pointed, "but let's go _this _way." She steered them to the left; obviously the longer route.

"Why?" River asked her quietly.

"The other way goes by the power tools…"

"Ah, yes, good thinking," River said, cringing at the thought of her husband within five feet of an _electric_ screwdriver or staple gun. She looked behind her. "Sweetie, put down the sunglasses!"

* * *

**I always love reviews! ;)**

**Ooh and suggestions for CRAZY PREGGERS RIVER SCENARIOS! (some of the stuff in this chapter was suggested) **

**Luvs ya**


	6. Hormones

**Oy vey! I'm sorry this has taken so long to post; I don't think I've ever spent so much time on one chapter of a story before...This thing has been a work in progress for soooo long and I just wanted it to be perfect for you! It's kind of an edited venting River feels (from Name of The Doctor and just in general about how this couple NEVER tells each other how they're really feeling. It drives me CRAZY). I'm trying to stay as canon as possible in terms of the way I write these characters, but obviously since it's fanfiction, there's gonna be some headcanon/AU stuff stuck in there. Anywho, I REALLY hope you enjoy it...oh and this is kinda the "T" chapter...nothing drastically explicit, just very biology-stuff and lots of implications... *Don't hate me!* ;)**

* * *

**4 months**

**__****_Food_**

3:30 in the morning: "Sweetie! Be a dear and get me Kronkburgers? The ones from Satellite Five, not from 25th Century New Memphis; they're rubbish! "

While taking a shower: "Sweetie! I need Aztec chocolate!"

Tinkering with the TARDIS: "Sweetie! The baby wants fish custard tacos!"

About to take Clara to New New York: "Sweetie, while you're out, pick up some Blue Bantha milk. Oh and some Yorkshire pudding!"

As he was drifting off to sleep for the first time in four days: "Sweetie, I can't sleep. Could you possibly get me some air cake with Quark frosting?"

While trying to install a wood setting on the screwdriver: "Sweetie! Do you know where you could get tomato ice cream?"

This was The Doctor's life: errand boy for his wife's insatiable food cravings. But, ever the gentleman, he catered to her needs. It could be a nuisance at times, yes, (especially at odd hours of the night) but he would never admit it. She was carrying his child, after all: the source of his amplified affection in addition to his insistence that she only leave the TARDIS when necessary (she carried the most precious of cargo). Besides, every time he came back in hand with her latest desire, she would smile with gratitude, rub her little baby bump, and kiss him on the cheek. It melted his hearts. And, the way his wife consumed food was incredibly…sexy.

He and Clara made a game out of it: predict River's next strange hankering. What would it be? Fried chicken? Protato dumplings dunked in Vesuvian Fire Dipping Sauce? Anti-gravity grown vegetables? Sneg stew? Pears? Apples? (Ugh, he hated those…Earth fruit was disgusting.) Certainly not eggs: River had suddenly become repulsed by the very smell of them. And definitely not fish. No fish for a pregnant woman, no matter how much she wanted Starship Britain's Fish and Chips. Once, Clara accurately guessed a spam fritter, but The Doctor suspected that she had rigged the game by playing Monty Python's "Spamalot" Soundtrack a bit loudly in the TARDIS. They visited Tiaanamat Market and Satellite Five to stock up on intergalactic delicacies, scoured London for jelly babies, Shepherd's pie, Cadbury chocolates, and shopped for more _American _cuisine at a massive New York supermarket; each was its own thrilling and unique adventure. It was particular fun to obtain the rarer (and sometimes illegal) foods, such as hibiscus blossom or riverfruit: he and Clara once barely made it out alive of a tropical forest while searching for a rare nut.

He could have attempted to fix the TARDIS food machine, yes, but where would the fun in that be?

* * *

**_Lust & Emotion_**

She was only four months along, but River was already going through so many changes that it made regeneration look easy. The weight gain was difficult and frustrating, but necessary. At least it no longer looked like she'd just been eating too much food; she now had a proper 'baby-bump.' Still small, yes, but just prominent enough that there was no mistaking it: there was a life growing inside her. Sometimes, she would lie in bed or stand in front of the mirror, tracing the smooth curve of her belly. The sight, the feel of it, made her glow with happiness. Her perfect little bump. Her baby.

Still, River never once imagined how uncomfortable pregnancy could be. Foolishly, she had some romanticized idea of what it would be like: all happy and plump and resting in bed…But the urges brought on by her pregnancy were absolutely maddening. The excess hormones were on a war path within her, stampeding through her body with the intent of taking over control. There was the nausea, of course. Thankfully, it diminished as the weeks passed, but there was still the occasional mad dash to a rubbish bin or the nearest bathroom. Oh, the bathroom. She and the bathroom were becoming fast friends. The urge to pee every five damn minutes had overtaken her life. And she was only halfway there! She surmised that at the rate the baby was growing, her poor bladder would eventually be decimated to about the size of a pea. She'd have to live in the bathroom. Or start wearing adult nappies…They joys and dignity of creating life.

Granted, there were some other urges that weren't particularly _bad, _per se, just not always particularly convenient…

* * *

"Sweetie, could you come here for a moment?" River called down the hallway, "I need you."

The moment she heard his prompt reply of: "Yes, alright. Coming dear," River dashed into their bedroom to prepare herself.

She held her breath with anticipation as her husband entered the room. "River, what is-"

His eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Hello, Sweetie," she said, her whole body exuding allure.

The Doctor gulped nervously at the sight of his wife. River lay among a pile of throw pillows with the poise of a goddess. She wore the most tempting of nightgowns: a dark red silk, embroidered with an intricate lace bodice that beautifully displayed her generous cleavage. _Hell in high heels indeed. _

It occurred to him that he was staring, utterly transfixed by her. He attempted to compose himself, but after some awkward fidgeting and fist clenching, he could only manage to breathe her name in wonder.

River's face became illuminated by her husband's reaction. She decided to put him out of his misery, and beckoned for him to join her on the bed. He immediately obliged; like a giddy school boy, he crawled over the duvet towards her. Oh, she loved the effect she had on him.

By the time he reached her, his bedroom eyes had come out to play. Gone was the awkward man-child, and before her was the brilliant lover she yearned for.

"Now, Doctor Song," he whispered, hovering over her body on all fours. "What exactly…" He lowered his head down towards her, hair flopping into his eyes. He didn't seem to mind; what he wanted was right underneath him. He could feel her chest heaving; each breath deepening with longing. "…did you _need me for?_" His lips were so close to hers now, almost touching. He could even detect the slightest upward tilting of her chin. _She wanted him. _It took dedication to resist her for this long, but it was worth it.

Little did he know that River was having even worse of a time attempting to suppress her carnal urges. Her libido was higher than she'd ever had thought possible. The lust was all-consuming _and it drove her mad_. It took all her strength not to assault her husband right then and there. Her stomach fluttered, her pelvic muscles clenched, and the soreness of her breasts seemed to multiply ten-fold.

"You tell me," River responded with equal cunning, her eyes twinkling as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes. "You're the _doctor_."

He kissed her quickly, but hard, on the mouth. "Let's see now, shall we?"

River bit her lower lip as her husband shifted his weight down her body.

"Maybe..." He kissed her neck."It's..." He kissed her collarbone. "Something..." Breastbone. "To do with…" Cleavage. River hummed in approval. "This." He kissed her swollen belly affectionately, and looked up at her. Her smile was nothing short of radiant.

The Doctor inched back up along his wife's body. Enough teasing, he decided; they hadn't made love in weeks due to this pregnancy and he wasn't about to let some sudden bought of nausea ruin it. He kissed her then, utterly exploding with love and passion. Immediately, he felt her whole body cling to his: her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, her legs tangling around his, and her head lifting off the pillow in order to gain better access to his mouth. Whimper-like moans vibrated from her throat as she kissed him back just as fiercely. His hearts burst with love for her.

River's hips were bucking upwards into his, urging him on towards the next phase. He pulled away from her for a moment to rid himself of superfluous clothing. River bit her lip and smirked as she watched him kneeling beside her, struggling with garments.

"I could kiss you all night," she murmured.

The Doctor blushed. "Yeah, well I've had some practice…" he said, focusing on unbuttoning his shirt.

"Have you, now?" River teased. Her husband's eyes darted upwards to meet hers. There was something behind the twinkle in her eyes…something sad.

"Hmmm?" The Doctor detected trouble.

River pressed the matter, leaning back onto the pile of pillows. Her face held an expression of which The Doctor could not make sense of: some combination of interest and cunning. "Who've you_ practiced_ with?"

He avoided her gaze, scratching his cheek nervously.

"_Doctor._" Her tone was suddenly demanding.

He tried to brush off the question. "No one, dear," he attempted to mutter casually.

"Who?" she said with a smile.

_Oh no, she had that face again. The face: the Stepford-Wivesy face that…that was all sweet and innocent on the outside, but he could see in her eyes that there was a fire being lit. He was in for it now. _

"Doctor. What aren't you telling me?"

It was as if his voice had buried itself deep within him, hiding from his wife's hormonal mood swings.

River sighed. "Don't make me go through the list, dear; it doesn't reflect well on you."

The Doctor had to bite his cheek in order to suppress an eye roll.

River continued on, apparently taking some sort of twisted, bitter, aggressive pleasure in the topic of his 'ex's.'

"There's your first wife."

"River-" The Doctor warned. His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched in frustration. River was taunting him. He knew it was the hormones doing this, but it still didn't make her actions any less painful.

"What ever happened to her?" River asked with the slightest hint of malicious intent.

"River, don't start this," he hissed.

"Why not? What do you have to hide?" She stared him down, protectively stroking her stomach. The baby: it was an unspoken threat. "Who else has there been? Let's see: Romana, Queen Bess," she began to count off on her fingers, "Marilyn, Rose…"

"Don't you dare say anything about Rose!" The Doctor said, standing up in anger. He paced beside the bed, one hand on the hip, the other massaging his temples.

"Ooh, did I hit a nerve?"

"River, _stop this._ Your hormones-"

"_My _hormones? _My? _What about _your _hormones? Hmmm? My _husband _can't keep his hands to himself, and he's worried about _my_ hormones..." Her fury struck fear into his hearts. Pregnant River was scary.

"Now tell me," she whispered, each syllable emphasized, "who else was there? How many women came before me?"

The Doctor huffed and sat back down on the bed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," she challenged.

"Fine, but just so you know: it wasn't all me," he forewarned. "Women tend to just…throw themselves…at-at me."

River scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Oi! Your mother was one of them! And Cl-" he stopped as soon as he realized what he was saying.

River's eyes widened in shock. "What?" she uttered softly, every trace of vindictiveness instantly replaced with sorrow and confusion.

The sudden change in emotions completely threw him off guard. River didn't act like this. She wasn't…emotional or human-y.

"I-I-" he stammered.

"Clara?" River questioned slowly. "She-"

"River, I-"

"Doctor." Her voice had gone weak. "Look at me. Did you?"

"I-"

"Tell me," she pleaded.

"Yes," he finally admitted, guilt overtaking him. "Yes, but she-"

"What? She what?" River demanded.

"She kissed _me_…" he murmured, avoiding eye contact like a shamed puppy.

"Did you kiss her back?" River asked, attempting, and failing, to steady her voice.

"Well, um I just…kind of…stood there…" he mumbled.

River's body tensed and she exhaled deeply.

He couldn't look at her; he was too embarrassed. "River, it wasn't her, it was…past her. That Clara died…" he attempted to explain.

"So that gives you the right to kiss other women?"

_Did he detect her voice breaking?_

"Wha-no…You, you have that bloody hallucinogenic lipstick!" he retorted, suddenly feeling a surge of defensiveness.

"Sweetie, that's different," she stated calmly.

"How?"

"The only way to get the lipstick to work is to get it on people's _lips_."

"And me not really kissing Clara…_?_"

"What were you trying to get on her lips?" she pointed out. _Touché _

"Uh…" 

"You allowed her to act upon romantic feelings and failed to mention _that you were married._" All of a sudden, years of repressed disappointment and anger emerged from within, trigged by hormones, and threating to flood her eyes with tears.

The Doctor had never seen her this upset before. It was disturbing, to say the least.

"Do you care…about…our marriage?" she asked, her voice horribly distorted by sadness.

The Time Lord stared at the floor, tensely shifting his feet.

"River, of course I do. I'm. I'm sorry…" he began, looking up to her.

His wife didn't respond. She stared at him, trying so hard to stop grief from revealing its presence across her face. The Doctor could see the pain in her eyes, though. Her eyes never lied.

"River-" He didn't know how to continue.

She blinked slowly, squeezing her eyelids shut. Her lips twitched in an attempt to prevent from curling with despair.

He was scared to reach out to her, but with hesitation, he attempted to do so. Then, he reconsidered and threw his arms down in defeat. River shook her head slowly in disappointment. It was worse than any scolding, her not speaking. They sat there, River living stone, silent with stubbornness, and the Doctor fidgeting madly with anxiety.

Eventually, coming to the realization that they were getting nowhere, The Doctor decided to excuse himself. It was too much for him. So, he stood up slowly, glanced back once more at his wife, and walked towards the door.

As the handle clicked shut, River sighed with sorrow, and then proceeded to sob uncontrollably as her stoic wall crumbled.

* * *

The Doctor didn't sleep that night. He normally didn't need it, but he'd made habit of it, for River's sake. It was nice to routinely share a bed with someone, actually…But not that night.

Morning came, and The Doctor parked the TARDIS outside Clara's house once again. A few moments later, he heard the door creak open, followed by her soft footsteps. She found him passively swinging among the wires underneath the console.

"Where's River?" she asked, noting her absence.

The Doctor shrugged.

"What do you mean- " she imitated his shrug.

"Asleep, I suppose…" he muttered.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Clara asked, her hand firmly on her hip.

"It's nothing."

His mopey body language told her otherwise. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to disagree…"

Clara pivoted around and climbed back up the stairs to investigate.

* * *

River's bedroom door was locked.

Clara called her name, but there was no answer. So, the companion marched back down the hallway to interrogate The Doctor once more.

"Alright, what did you do?" she demanded, arms crossed.

The Doctor looked ashamed.

"Doctor," Clara warned. "Why is River's door locked?"

"I'd…rather not say…"

"What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume it was me?" _She's the hormonal one who's overreacting. _

Clara glared at him. He scratched his chin nervously.

"Oi! Chin boy!" the girl said with a clap of her hands. "Go fix it!"

"Fine-" he muttered, getting up like a disgruntled teenager.

* * *

"River-"

He soniced the lock and opened the door.

She was lying in bed still, her face distinctly melancholy. As he approached her, he saw that her pillow was wet with tears.

"River-"

She wouldn't meet his gaze.

"River, I-"

"Don't you dare," she nearly growled. Her voice was heavy with sadness. As the Doctor faltered, River sat up.

"Don't you _dare _come in here. Get out. Get-" Emotion had taken over, preventing River from speaking any further. She couldn't stop the tears.

"River-"

"Shut up! Don't. Speak."

The Doctor was horrified. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

River scoffed. "Don't mock me," she warned, her face stiff with contempt. "And don't you dare lie to me."

He was utterly taken aback. _What had gotten into her? _"River…lie about what?" he asked in genuine confusion. "Being sorry?"

River glanced upwards in an attempt to gain control over her emotions. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Do you have," her voice shook with sorrow and rage, "any idea…what I go through?"

He couldn't look at her. The way she was speaking to him was like a knife in the hearts. He felt so guilty, so completely stupid.

"My _entire _youth, the chance at a normal life…my _parents, _were taken from me. Because. Of. You." Her chin was quivering. "I have been brainwashed, injured countless times, kidnapped, shot, imprisoned... Because. Of. You. But, I can take all of that. I'm fine. I'm a bit psychotic at times, but I'm fine. I can take care of myself. But when you, the man responsible for all the _shit_ that's happened to me in my life, the man who, in front of my _parents_, promised to love and cherish me-" She choked back a sob.

"You _married _me," she continued after regaining her composure. "You weren't forced to, I didn't ask you to. I married you because I love you. I put up with all your insanity, with all the danger, not being able to see you for weeks on end, and then when you finally _do _show up, I have to guard myself because God forbid you have no idea who I am. Do you understand what that's like? To look at your own husband, to want him to hold you tight and kiss you, but when he looks back at you, you're only something slightly more than a stranger?" she started sobbing, unable to stop the outpour of emotions. "I do that. And I chose this life because _I love you. _But after all that I've sacrificed for us, I come home to my husband, the only family in the universe I have left, only to discover that he hasbeen inviting women to cling to him like desperate, lusting, ingénues...Do you have any idea how much that _hurts_?"

He was shamed into silence.

"Look at me," she cried.

He didn't.

When she spoke again, the anger was gone; pure despair replaced it. "I _hate _you. I hate you. I. HATE. YOU."

The Doctor hung his head and buried it in his hands. Every flirty remark, every absence of personal space, every awkward comment, every damn non-platonic thing he'd ever done around Clara flashed before him. He was mortified. Not only had he done it, but he had been practically unaware that he was doing it. He had forgotten his wife. He never mentioned nor spoke about her, because the less he did, the less it would hurt…He loved her, and missed her so much it hurt. There was so much pain mixed with the love in his hearts. He'd just shut down emotionally. But she deserved better…The daughter of Amy and Rory…What would they think of him?

"Don't you ever think I'm not sorry. That's one thing I'd never lie about. Cross my hearts." He sighed. "There is so much…" It was suddenly hard for him to speak. "I can't apologize enough to you…" He kissed her hands for penance.

"Do you love me?" River asked with a whimper.

"W-what? River, of course I do. How-how could you think…"

He placed a hand on her cheek and stared at her, gaze unbreaking so there was no mistaking it. "I. Love. You…more than…" He sighed, tears welling up in his eyes. "More than I thought possible to love…" He paused again, sniffling.

"You certainly have a funny way of showing it." River's tone was bitter.

"River, please, _please _forgive me," he begged. "I'm old, I'm so…stupid. Please, I can't be without you…my beautiful Melody Pond." He kissed her hands yet again. "When you left me, right after your parents-"

"Is that all I am to you? A memento of my parents?"

"No, River of course not. You're my wife."

"You've had other wives."

"Yes," he admitted, "but-"

"Your first wife."

"River, she's dead in a time lock."

"Queen Elizabeth?" she pouted.

"River, I do believe I…left her at the altar…plus, she wants me dead. Not really wife material…"

"But-"

"River, look at me. I married you across all of time. I married you in a traditional Gallifreyan ceremony. Why, why would I have done that? Do you have _any idea _how difficult it is for me to admit…How long it took for me to say…You, you don't stay, and-"

"I don't need you."

"Yes, but, River…_I _need you."

"You've got Clara."

"She's not you, River."

"If you needed me so much, then why didn't you come after me?"

"River, we've been through this before…it hurts…you…and me…and I-I don't know what to say…I'm not good at this stuff…"

"I don't know what you want me to do," River groaned. "I left. You're upset. You, can't…get attached and…"

The Doctor ran his hands across his face as he finally surrendered to emotions. And he realized. "Did you…did you leave because-"

River closed her eyes sorrowfully. "You needed your space; that was clear…"

"I _asked you _to travel with me," he corrected. "I was all alone. Being without you was just-"

"Yes, but eventually, I'd…" River didn't want to think about her own possible demise. "I thought if you resented me, it'd be easier. I'm not going to be around forever, and…I don't know. You said-"

"No, no, River," her husband interjected. "These past few weeks made me realize that…" He took a deep breath. "I need you _here _beside me. Not knowing when I'll see you again and saying goodbye every time, it's not… I am holding onto you as long as I can."

It was River's turn to be speechless. She looked exhausted.

The Doctor moved to sit beside her and reached out, hesitant at first, but then River collapsed into his arms, crying.

"Oh Riv," The Doctor whispered into his wife's ear. "It's okay."

"I'm so sorry…" River cried. "I'm really hormonal and getting fat and-"

"River Song, you are not fat," The Doctor refuted, kissing her head lovingly. "That's nonsense, stupid backwards nonsense and you know it. You're pregnant with the most _wonderful _child…Time Lord pregnancies are more complex than human's; of course you're going to go bonkers with hormones. I only have eyes for you, honey. Please believe me."

"I love you," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"It's alright," he reassured her, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm the one who should be sorry…I'm a hypocritical idiot."

River's sobs turned to whimpers.

"Hey, hey, look at me. I hate seeing you cry. Where's the River I know, hmm?"

"You lost her when you knocked me up," she muttered.

"I still think there's hope," he mused. "Now, I'm going to explain this to you for the last time, Doctor Song. You are my wife. Time hasn't been the boss of us before, Miss I'll-rewrite-a-fixed-point." He booped her on the nose. "Alright?"

Muscles in River's cheeks twitched with a shadow of a smile. Nevertheless, when her husband placed his lips on hers, she didn't resist him. He only lingered for a moment, careful not to over-do it. He cupped her cheeks, wiping away tears. "Doubt that the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt that I love."

"Quoting Shakespeare," River nearly chuckled. "You nostalgic idiot."

"No, Shakespeare quoted me..." he clarified.

River chuckled lightly.

The Doctor smiled at her seeming emotional recovery. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking to her expectantly.

She curtly nodded, sniffling slightly.

"I love you," he whispered, pecking her with a quick kiss. Those three words. They still hurt when he said it. But he knew it had to be said. It was, after all, how he felt; his hearts swelled with love for her. River deserved to hear it.

The Doctor held his wife tight, resting his head against hers. She smelled fantastic. Her hair, her skin, her warmth. _Oh, this woman. She was heaven. How did he ever manage to be apart from her?_ Unable to stop himself, The Doctor continued to slowly trail staccato kisses down River's collarbone. To his surprise, she rolled her neck back, allowing him better access to her throat. He stopped, taken aback. River looked up at him and smiled faintly. "Always and completely," she whispered, her eyes watering with forgiveness.

"Always," he agreed, and he kissed her. The next thing he knew, River was once again melting under his touch, deep hums of approval egging him on. He followed her body as she lay down on the bed, on all fours above her, so as to not crush her precious belly. She ran her fingers through his hair as he traveled further downwards, sending shivers down his spine. Eventually, the silk of her nightgown blocked his access to her supple skin, so he helped her shimmy out of it. She looked slightly apprehensive as the garment was removed; biting her lip as if she was afraid he'd recoil at the sight of her. The Doctor was pleasantly surprised by the changes in his wife's body. He couldn't stop staring at her: she was plump and utterly "gorgeous…" he breathed. "River, you're gorgeous."

She smiled at his response.

"And your belly…" he said, glancing downwards to where there was now a definite bump. "Hello baby."

He kissed his wife again, bursting with happiness. Then, she practically tore his clothes off. _Hormones._

* * *

Clara drummed her fingers on the TARDIS console, sipping her tea as she waited for The Doctor to resolve his lover's quarrel. Suddenly, she heard a faint banging noise, followed by some loud…what sounded like screaming. _They weren't. No…weren't they fighting five minutes ago? And now they're…having make-up sex. _

"You two have some serious issues."

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW/COMMENT/SUGGESTION. This chapter took FOREVER to write; any guidance would be very much appreciated! **


	7. Tea & Domesticity

**_4 months, 1 week_**

"Sweetie, don't! Be gentle!" River hissed, batting her husband's hand away.

"I'm-what? Sorry!" he exclaimed, completely agitated.

"Loosen your grip for God's sake…"

"Well how can I relax, much less _concentrate, _when you're yelling at me? This is supposed to be fun!"

"Not if one of us gets hurt. You can't just go around grabbing bits willy-nilly…there's a science to it."

"Well, if you're so experienced, do it yourself!" The Doctor said with a huff. He took his hands off the TARDIS console controls, and with quite the grumpy expression, allowed his wife to fly the ship…_Just this once…_He thought to himself. _Because she's pregnant._

River landed the TARDIS (silently, of course, just to frustrate her husband). Upon checking the scanner, she smirked. "See?" she gloated to her husband, "Exactly when and where we picked up Clara."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Sometimes he just _hated _how well she could fly his ship. It wasn't fair.

Clara attempted to hide her amusement as she watched the couple provocatively glare at each other. The Doctor, sans jacket, had pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. One hand tensely drummed on the console, the other rested on his hip, arm muscles clenched in exasperation. His eyes were locked on River. She, in turn, seemed to be challenging him with her smug smile, her body, leaning casually against the console, the complete opposite of her husband. Clara wasn't sure if River was going to slap him or if they were moments away from shagging on the console…They were always like that, but hey, built in entertainment.

Clara announced her departure as she headed towards the door. "Okay then, um…bye?"

Her voice startled The Doctor out of his River-centric trance, the realization of an audience causing him to flail awkwardly. River, on the other hand, ever smooth and alluring, turned to gracefully say goodbye.

Clara smirked at her friends' antics. She turned to go, but hesitated at the TARDIS doors. She turned around to face the couple, scrunching her nose in thought. "Actually, would you two like to come in for tea?"

River looked to her husband, intrigued by the proposition.

"Geronimo."

* * *

"Are you sure the children's parents won't mind the intrusion?" River asked as they stepped out of the TARDIS and into the front yard.

"Oh not at all," Clara reassured her. "The Doctor's visited before…"

River looked over at her husband, who was busy locking up the ship. Clara cleared her throat and pretended not to notice the woman's insecurity. "Oh, and I should mention," she continued in a whisper, "The reason I'm the kids' nanny…" Clara wasn't really sure how to tell her. "You see, their mum… she died…"

"Oh," River said sympathetically, her eyes growing dark with sorrow. "I'm so sorry…" She barely registered placing her hand on her belly; a subconscious urge of protectiveness for her own child.

Clara nodded in understanding. The Doctor joined them then, satisfied with the TARDIS' safety. "Off we go, shall we?"

"Sorry if it's a bit of a mess," Clara explained a few steps later. She opened the front door for them. "The kids just tend to destroy the house the moment they get home from school."

"Oh, I know what that's like," River said, glancing at her husband.

The Doctor, oblivious to the reference, headed immediately for the kitchen on a mission to find jammie dodgers. River made more of a quiet entrance, her eyes scanning the foyer with a blank expression. After all those years running around space and time, a normal suburban home seemed strange. She perused the photographs on the walls which lead to the kitchen: baby photos, smiling children in school photographs throughout the years, various candid shots, a wedding… There it was, hanging on the wall: a happy, smiling, loving family. This was the kind of place to properly raise a child… A proper home. One she could never have. As she moved along down the hall, River's gaze then became fixed on the woman she could only assume to be the children's late mother. She had such a kind, warm aura about her, maternal even. And she was taken from her family too soon…They weren't even travelers like she and The Doctor were, and yet, she died. The very thought saddened and disturbed her. No child, no parent, should ever go through what this family did. She knew what it was like, to be separated from one's parents… Kovarian had made sure of that. And the Angels. She'd be damned if she was going to let it happen to her own child.

"Angie! Artie!" Clara, who'd stayed back in the foyer, called up the stairs. "Kids! I swear, if that's the tellie I hear…"

"It's not!" Angie quickly yelled.

"It was on when we got home!"

"I'm sure it was," Clara replied sarcastically, "Just like how the biscuits disappeared by themselves yesterday…Come on you two! Look presentable and get down here! We've got guests."

"Is it your boyfriend?" Angie asked, appearing at the top of the stairs.

Clara glanced down the hallway nervously. Thankfully, River had joined The Doctor in the kitchen; she didn't hear that. "Angie, we've been over this," she whispered fiercely. "The Doctor is not my boyfriend."

The girl shrugged, not entirely convinced.

"Can we all go to the cinema?" Artie, asked descending the stairs behind his sister, "or to some cool planet? Preferably without those cyber-people…"

"Artie, no," Clara refuted, putting an arm around his back to push him along towards the kitchen.

"Ah, hello!" The Doctor enthusiastically greeted the children as Clara ushered them into the room. His mouth was full with jammie dodgers. "Artie, how are you mate?" He ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'm good," Artie replied with a smile. "Are you gonna take us to another planet?"

"Maybe later," The Doctor said with a wink.

"How are you Angie?"

The teenage girl ignored him. She was staring at River, who was seated quite regally at the far end of the kitchen table.

"Who are you?" she demanded, crossing her arms. "Angie!" Clara immediately hissed.

"What?!"

River raised an eyebrow at the teenager's attitude.

"Kids, this is Professor Song…" Clara explained through gritted teeth, smiling with warning at Angie.

"Oh," Angie said, sitting down across the table from her.

The Doctor didn't sense the tension building in the room: he was far too engrossed in reading the newspaper comics, leaning against the kitchen counter, stuffing jammie dodgers into his mouth.

"I'm Artie," the boy said with a sweet smile. He walked over to River and extended a hand, which she shook, impressed by the boy's manners. "Hello Artie."

"This is my sister Angie," he said, sitting down next to River. The woman turned and nodded in acknowledgement. Angie was trying desperately to hide a scowl.

"I'll put the kettle on, shall I?" Clara asked as she walked towards the stove. "Tea, River?"

"Decaf, please," River responded.

"Is your name 'River?'" Artie asked, completely fascinated. "That's so cool!"

River smiled warmly at the compliment. "Thank you."

"You're pretty," Artie blurted out.

Clara snorted.

"Your hair is even crazier than Angie's!"

"Careful there, tiger," Clara teased.

River was flattered. "You must get all the girls at school," she said, indulging in some shameless boosting of the boy's ego.

Artie shook his head sadly.

"Oh, I don't believe that for a moment…"

"Are you The Doctor's girlfriend?" the girl asked bluntly, interrupting the discussion.

"_Angie,_" Clara warned, "don't be rude."

"Sorry."

"No, it's alright," River said. She turned to Angie. "Why do you think I'm his girlfriend?" she asked, resting her head on her hand. She was absolutely entertained by this girl's personality.

"Dunno," Angie answered. "Clara says she's not The Doctor's girlfriend, so that must mean he's already got one."

River smiled. "Oh, you're a clever one, aren't you?"

Angie shrugged quite pompously.

River leaned in across the table. "But you're wrong," she said with more satisfaction than she should. "I'm not his _girlfriend._"

That wiped the smirk off of Angie's face.

"River, stop teasing the poor girl..." The Doctor finally commented.

River bit the inside of her cheek to hide a smirk. "Oooh you've gone all cross…"

"Riverrr…" he muttered under his breath, flustered by her inappropriately-timed allure.

"Are you blushing, dear?"

"_No. _Stop it," he whispered, attempting to conceal his blush with his hands.

Angie's nose was wrinkled in confusion. "You're totally his girlfriend," she stated confidently.

"Oh, but I'm not…" River teased again, leaning across the table towards the girl. "I'm his _wife._"

Angie's mouth dropped open slightly in confusion. "Oh," she squeaked silently.

"Earl Grey alright with everyone?" Clara asked as the kettle sounded off.

"That'd be lovely, Clara," River said with a smile. She turned to her jammie dodger-hoarding husband, who had returned to giggling at the newspaper. "Sweetie, do you want tea?"

"Hmm?" he looked up from the paper. "Oh, sure, sure…"

"Doctor, did you eat all the biscuits?" Clara asked, searching through the cabinets for some semblance of a proper tea-time food.

"I'll help you Clara," River offered, standing up.

Artie inhaled loudly, his eyes growing wide. River looked to him with question…that was, until she realized what he was staring at. Her dress' fit had betrayed her condition. "Oh, yes," she nearly blushed, placing a hand on her belly. "I forget sometimes…"

"You're having a baby?" Artie asked.

"Yes," River answered enthusiastically, her eyes lighting up.

"Cool."

"He's been hanging around you far too much, you know," River said to her husband.

"Yes, dear," The Doctor responded passively.

"Can I feel?" Artie asked.

River was caught off guard by the request. No one had ever felt her growing stomach, except for, well…her and The Doctor. She also wasn't used to children…she'd never been around many during her adult life. What was she supposed to do with these little people? Well, they weren't exactly little-Artie came up to her shoulder- but still… They were worse than her husband: full of questions, moody, and cheeky. It seemed all too much. There she was, pregnant, and knowing virtually _nothing _about children, much less how to raise one.

"Sure…" River said with the slightest hint of hesitation.

"Does the baby kick?" Artie asked, placing a small hand over her belly.

"It's a bit too early for that," River explained. "Although I can sometimes feel little movements…"

"Like butterflies in your stomach?"

"Yes."

"This is so cool," he whispered, utterly enthralled.

River's tension reduced as she acclimated to Artie's affection. Something distinctly _maternal _had awakened inside of her as she looked down at the boy, ear pressed to her belly, trying to hear the baby. It was…cute, precious even; she found herself smiling. River glanced up at her husband. The Doctor was watching her with captivation, adoration, and fondness…There was so much love in his eyes. He looked at her and she felt...like a mother.

* * *

A few cups of tea and interesting conversations later, Clara excused the children to continue with their school work.

"They really are lovely children," River said once they'd left the room.

Clara smiled in agreement. "Yeah, they are. Although Angie can be a bit snippy at times…"

"Mmm, I noticed," River murmured as she sipped her tea.

The Doctor, who now sat next to his wife, placed an arm around the back of her chair. He leaned in to whisper: "You are positively radiant, Doctor Song." River smiled weakly, prompting her husband to kiss her on the cheek. That got the enamored reaction he was looking for; she melted against him, completely content.

Clara, busy cleaning, suddenly drew their attention with a loud, "hmmm."

"Doctor, I think this is for you," she said, examining a postcard. She handed it to him.

"It's from Vastra and Jenny," he said, quickly reading the postcard's contents, "They're on Bermuda II."

"Sorry, 'Bermuda II?'" Clara asked.

"It's a semi-tropical pleasure planet," River explained. "Built especially for relaxation."

"They've invited us to join them…" The Doctor read with a smile. "Holiday, anyone?"


End file.
